


Diana Part Two Electric Bugaloo

by betterrecieved



Series: Diana [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved





	Diana Part Two Electric Bugaloo

Nasir is like sky flashing sunbeams after hard rain: open, pure-toned, bright and so warm Agron can feel Nasir in his toes.

And this is how Agron remembers, memory without regret, recollection without misery: Nasir is.

Is Diana, fat and free and laughing in his arms, eyes always seeking out Pater. Is this mountain path, winding down to endless open green meadows. Is the future, Diana’s face and voice and fierce small fists and flashing green-brown eyes and hair like ink, like furthest secret corner of night.

Like Nasir. 

Kore and other refugee women dote on Diana, pass her hand to hand and Diana, solemn quiet child with whip-crack temper, smiles for no one, laughs for no person save Agron.

And Agron loves her like Rome loves to rend his life in half, must admit to himself that he loves her more than Nasir because she is more of Nasir.


End file.
